


Beautiful As Ever

by unfolded73



Series: The One Where They Make a Baby [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: @j-philly-b prompted me with the idea that as Henry gets close to graduating from high school, Emma starts to feel like she’s getting old. This extremely fluffy smut is what resulted.





	Beautiful As Ever

Emma stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, tweezers hanging limply in one hand. She’d been arrested from plucking several annoying hairs out of her chin and struck with the fact that she looked so… _old_.

She turned her head from side to side, glaring at herself. “Ugh, I’m hideous.”

Killian was standing close enough to the bathroom door to hear her. He paused in the process of unbuckling his brace and walked over, a questioning eyebrow arched. “What on earth are you talking about, Swan?”

She exhaled, her shoulders dropping, still meeting her own eyes in the mirror. “I’m getting old.”

Killian chuckled. “Yes, thirty-six is ancient.” He stood behind her, shirt off and jeans unbuttoned, the leather straps of his brace adding to the rakish sex appeal that had attracted her to him in the first place, all those years ago. The time he spent working on his ship was evident in the defined muscles of his upper arms and shoulders, and Emma felt her heartbeat accelerate as she took in his reflection. The sight of her pirate husband could still make her swoon sometimes. 

She dropped the tweezers and picked up her toothbrush. “Look, I know it may not seem like a lot of years when you’ve lived three hundred of them, but I’m gonna be forty before too much longer, and I don’t look the way I used to, and it bugs me. Okay?”

Killian moved close behind her, wrapping his arms around her midsection. “You’re as beautiful as ever. And even if you weren’t, the fact that you’re getting older means you’re alive. The fact that I get to watch you getting older means that _I’m_ alive. I couldn’t be more grateful for that.”

She huffed. “Well, now I sound like an asshole.”

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “You don’t sound like an arsehole. I’m just trying to put it in perspective, is all.” He stooped over enough to rest his chin on her shoulder and met her gaze in the mirror. “And you’ll always be stunning to me.”

“Stop being perfect husband for a minute and just say, ‘I’m sorry, Emma. That sucks.’”

He smirked at her. “I’m sorry, Emma. That sucks.”

“Thank you.” She leaned over toward the mirror again, consciously letting her backside press against him. “Besides, I see you sometimes, plucking those random gray hairs out of your beard. Don’t deny it.”

He was caressing her hip, blatantly ogling her ass. “I’ve never denied my vanity, love.”

They finished getting ready for bed, eventually settling down next to each other under the blankets. Emma rolled toward her husband and he met her in the middle of the mattress, his hand reaching out to gently stroke up and down her arm. “May I ask what brought your insecurities about aging to the fore tonight?” he asked her.

She shrugged. “Probably the fact that Henry’s about to graduate from high school. That’s freaking me out a little.” 

“Well, that’s no matter; you had him rather young by the standards of this society. It certainly doesn’t mean you’re old.” He picked her hand up from where it rested between them and kissed her palm. Killian was always kissing her hand; he found an excuse to do so almost every day -- he would lift it from the steering wheel of her car and plant a quick peck on her knuckles before they drove somewhere, or he’d grab it at the dinner table after Henry had dashed upstairs, pressing his lips to her wrist and meeting her gaze with heat in his eyes. She loved it. Of all the different types of affection he showed her, this was one of her favorites.

Snuggling in close to his bare chest, she debated talking to him about the other reason for her worries. He seemed to hear her hesitation, as he so often did.

“What else is bothering you, darling?” His voice was soft, murmured against her ear. As always, it made her feel like she was in an intimate little bubble with him, where she didn’t need to be afraid to bare her soul.

“You know. We haven’t… I know it’s too early to worry that something’s wrong, but I can’t help worrying that something’s wrong.” She squeezed her eyes shut, her hand resting against his chest closing into a fist. “That I might be too old to get pregnant.”

Killian continued to stroke her arm up and down. “You’re definitely not too old to get pregnant. The doctor said it might take a year or more. It’s only been a few months.”

“I know. Logically, I know. But that doesn’t stop me from worrying. And thinking maybe we should have tried sooner.”

Killian moved his hand underneath her chin, tilting her head up and kissing her lips. “After everything we went through, we needed time to focus on each other, and on Henry. It was the right decision to wait, regardless of what happens now.”

“Yeah, I probably wasn’t the easiest person to be married to, that first year. I’d have been a nightmare if I was pregnant at the same time,” she said, lips twisting in a half-smile.

“I don’t know about that, but I wouldn’t trade that time with you for anything,” he said, kissing her again.

“Even if it means a baby doesn’t happen?” she asked.

“Oh, it’s going to happen, Swan.” He rolled over, pinning her underneath him. “For one thing, my overpowering virility is sure to prevail. For another, I constantly… want… to have sex with you,” he said, pausing to kiss her between words. “And perhaps it’s my vanity talking, but I’d like to think that you feel the same.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Not _constantly_. I do have other interests.”

He was kissing down her jaw, open-mouthed kisses that caused her heart to race and a rush of heat between her legs. “Should I leave you alone, then? To pursue your other interests?” he teased. 

She let go of a breathy sigh as his teeth grazed her neck, her eyes fluttering closed. “No, I’m good. This is good.”

He hummed deep in his throat, sucking a mark into her skin that she knew she’d either have to cover up or magic away, but it made her arousal flare higher so she didn’t mind. Rising up over her again, Killian looked down into her eyes. His expression had turned serious, all the teasing lightness suddenly gone.

“It doesn’t matter how long we’ve been together. A thousand days. Ten thousand. Every day I wake up and I’m still floored that you love me. I’m in awe that this is my life. Children or not. Getting old or not. You’ve made me the luckiest man to ever walk this earth, Emma.” 

Unable to speak, Emma gasped and pulled his head down, their mouths colliding hard enough that their teeth clacked against each other. She felt tears pressing against the backs of her eyes, her love swelling in her chest like her heart might burst free and drift up to the ceiling if she allowed it. She tried to communicate her feelings with her kiss, with the way she moved her mouth against his, the way she held him close, shifting underneath to wrap her legs around him, pressing hips and chests together. When they finally broke apart, both of them were panting.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too.” Killian moved aside and pushed at her pajama top, urging her to pull it off. She did, both of them quickly undressing completely before coming back together under the covers, skin against skin. He shifted down, lips closing around one of her nipples and sucking hard. His hand slid down her stomach and she opened her legs, welcoming his touch, welcoming the way he groaned when he felt how wet she was already.

Leaving off kissing her breasts, Killian moved up again to study her face while he touched her. He propped his head on his left arm, settling down beside her and seemingly in no rush to move things any faster. He entered her with one finger, very slow, then dragged it out, moving up to circle her clit. Emma’s hips lifted off the bed, her eyes closing as she began to lose herself to the magic he was working with his hand. 

“You’re such a vision like this, my love,” he murmured, maintaining a perfect rhythm that was gradually wrecking her. “You’re never more beautiful than when you’re overwhelmed with pleasure. I adore watching you.” Emma gasped as he pressed inside with two fingers now, still achingly slow, sparks of feeling radiating out from her core. She gripped his bicep, every wave of sensation making her fingers clench against his muscle. She could tell he was holding back, keeping her on a simmer when he could so easily make her come. His erection was pressed against her hip, and she started to reach for it, wanting to make him feel as good as he was making her feel.

Before she could execute that plan, Killian stopped touching her and shifted down the bed. “Gods, I need to taste you, Emma.”

“I’m close already, Killian, you don’t need to.” She watched him move, her eyelids heavy, as he positioned himself between her splayed legs. 

“Not doing this because I need to; you know how much I enjoy it.” He ran his hand over the inside of her thigh, gentle and loving, in no hurry despite his own obvious arousal. “May I?”

Emma couldn’t help but giggle a little bit at that, the idea that she might refuse oral sex. “Yeah,” she breathed.

He started slow, tongue moving over her lazily, moaning like he was doing this for no other reason than to savor her taste. She rested a hand on the back of his head, strands of his hair soft under her fingertips. It was a light, diffuse pleasure that he was stoking, with no rush toward a goal. Consciously relaxing her muscles, Emma let herself sink into it. There was nothing in her world at this moment but the way Killian was making her feel, the way he managed to show her he loved her with everything he did. Years had gone by and it was still just as wonderful, it still took her breath away the way it had the first time they’d shared a bed -- the first time he’d worshipped her body. Knowing him as well as she did now, better than she’d ever known anyone, it made this physical intimacy that much more precious to her. 

Almost in spite of herself, Emma found herself on the edge of orgasm. Killian bore down on her clit with deeper, quicker swipes of his tongue as he teased her opening with his fingers. At the last possible moment he slid them inside, filling her and making her fall under a shattering wave of pure bliss. She felt her muscles clench and pulse around his fingers, his tongue still moving to draw her pleasure out for as long as he could, until finally she had to squirm away, oversensitive. 

Killian ran his hand over his mouth, wiping away her moisture. “I love doing that,” he said, the corner of his lips quirking up on one side in a lazy smile.

Emma twitched with an aftershock, still buzzing, her thighs trembling. She reached for him, pulling him down on top of her. His cock pressed against her swollen flesh, eliciting another pleasurable aftershock as she shifted against his hardness.

“How do you wanna come?” she asked and then frowned, suddenly worrying that he missed their sex life before when she might’ve returned the favor, sliding down his body and bringing him off with her mouth. There wasn’t as much variety to Killian’s orgasms these days, not when a blow job or a hand job would mean passing up an opportunity for her to get pregnant. 

He seemed to read her mind again, shifting his hips and burying himself inside her easily. His eyes closed, long lashes dark against his skin. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be. You feel…” He pulled out slowly and then snapped his pelvis forward, hand coming up to brace himself against the headboard. “Fuck, Emma, you feel so good.”

She brought her legs up and wrapped them around his hips, opening as wide as she could so that he could bury himself deep. Her own desire slaked, she could focus on the man above her, the way the muscles in his ass flexed under her hands with every thrust, the way his moans escalated as he got closer to release. His facial expression was almost pained, eyes squeezing shut and mouth open. She made noises too, of encouragement and pleasure, because even though she wasn’t going to come again, the sensation of him inside her felt wonderful. Every time he drove forward, filling her and putting pressure against her clit, she felt a spark of renewed want. She could tell Killian wasn’t going to last much longer, but she suddenly wanted this to go on and on until she could find that peak again.

Raising her head, Emma kissed him, tasting herself on his mouth. She ran a hand up his back, nails scraping along his skin, and heard the relief in his voice as he came, hips stuttering as he fucked his way through it. They slowed, breathing together, Emma still holding him close with strong arms and legs wrapped around his frame. She kissed the part of his face she could reach as he buried his own in the crook of her neck, lips dragging over his cheek and up to his temple. Gently she ran a hand through his hair, damp with sweat.

“I love you,” Killian murmured. He gingerly pulled out and rolled away, setting down beside her.

“I love you.” Emma felt the weight of his hand on her abdomen, warm and comforting. She wondered if he imagined, as she often did, that this was the time that new life would spark inside her. She put her hand on top of his.

“It will happen when it happens, Swan.”

“Stop reading my mind. You keep doing that and it’s creepy.” She kept her eyes closed, every muscle loose and relaxed as she began to feel sleep weighing her down.

He chuckled, nuzzling against her cheek. “I can’t help it if you’re an open book to me.” His hand disappeared and she felt his weight shift, followed by a click as he turned the bedside light off. Returning to her side, he picked her hand up off of her stomach and kissed the back of it. Emma grinned.

“Can you tell how much I love it when you do that?” she asked.

“Mmm hmm.” He snuggled in close, still holding her hand. “Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight, Killian.”


End file.
